


Mon Chéri

by Rachiella3



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinettes parents dont get along au, Yes i did that just for the angst, marinette knows, saaaaad, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachiella3/pseuds/Rachiella3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked at me with her sad crystal blue eyes. Until that moment, I had never understood when people said that someone's eyes were like looking glasses into their soul. It broke my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mon Chéri

**Author's Note:**

> Ma chérie (female) and mon chéri (male) meaning "my darling" and/or "my beloved".
> 
> Mon chéri, ma chérie implies love (from a parent to a child, from a lover to a lover).  
> In classical French, a man can say "mon chéri" to a woman/girl as a special form of affection.

She looked at me with her sad crystal blue eyes. Until that moment, I had never understood when people said that someone's eyes were like looking glasses into their soul. It broke my heart.

"Ladybug," I whispered into the shadows of my room. Her head lay on my chest and I could feel her hand clutching my shirt as she cried into my chest. "Why are you here?"

She raised her head so she could speak, her eyes once again illuminated by the dim glow of the moonlight streaming through my windows. "They were fighting again."

"Oh."

I didn't know much about Ladybug's life outside of the mask, but ever since she found out my identity by accident she had been coming to me for help. She'd come over a couple times before to escape her parents and their constant bickering, but never before this late and certainly never in tears.

"It was that bad?"

She sniffled, "yeah."

"It's alright, you're safe here," I mumbled as I shifted my arms around her and rolled onto my side so she was lying on my bed and not on me. It hurt to see her in such a state and all I wanted was to make her feel even just a little bit better. Placing a hand behind her head, I pulled her closer to me and stroked her loose hair through my parted fingers.

I spoke softly into the top of her head, "it'll be okay." In a few minutes I heard her soft snores fill the midnight air and her face looked slightly less strained. She looked so sad I couldn't stand it, but there was nothing I could do.

* * *

When morning came, I was awoken by a blazing heatwave pouring in through an open window. Ladybug was gone.

"Goodness, I hope she's okay," I muttered to myself, running a hand through my uncombed hair.

It was a Saturday morning. For a normal person, Saturday meant no school and sleeping in, but for me a Saturday was early photo shoots and studying. In order to stay in public school, I had to maintain stellar grades to prove it wasn't an unnecessary distraction. I never had any time to relax and it was really taking a toll on my health.

Making my way over to my bathroom, I washed my face and began my daily routine. I used some concealer to hide the dark purple circles under my eyes, fixed my messy hair and did my best to cover the couple zits on my forehead so Father wouldn't see. If he did he'd insist I go back to private tutoring.

An outfit was already laid out on a chair for me that Natalie had prepared the night before so I put it on, picking up Plagg and stuffing him in my bag on the way to breakfast.

When I got to the large table I sat down in front of a small bowl of yoghurt and muesli. "Nathalie," I called as she entered the room, "I'm meant to work a group project today with some of my friends. They're free all day so I was wondering when a have a gap in my timetable where I could go."

The tall, straight-faced woman pulled her device out from under her arm and I saw scroll downwards until she stopped to examine the screen. "You have two consecutive photo shoots from 9 am until 11, and then from 11 am to 2 pm, Adrien. Your piano lessons begin as usual at 3 o'clock for an hour and your conversational Mandarin lessons begin at 6 pm sharp. The largest time slot you have available is from exactly 4 to 6 pm and it is currently 8:30, you have 15 minutes before we leave."

"Thank you, Nathalie," I replied hastily, leaving my empty bowl behind as I headed straight back up to my room. "I just forgot something, I'll be back down in a second!"

As soon as I closed my door behind me, I whipped out my phone and speed dialed Ladybug's number. "Adrien?"

"Yeah, Bugaboo, it's me. I was wondering if you wanted to talk later on?"

"U-uh . . . sure," she responded.

"Great. My schedule's pretty packed today but I have some spare time from 4 'till 6 tonight. Meet you on top of the Eiffel tower?"

"Alright. See you then," she said much more quietly as I hung up the phone.

* * *

Looking out over the city of Paris I sat on a metal beam near the peak of the tower. "Ladybug," I said as I glanced to my left, seeing her land beside me.

"Chat," she responded with a slight grin, though I could tell it was forced. Even with a mask, I could tell her blood shot eyes were circled with dark purple. It hurt to see her with such a pitifull mess.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I prompted, trying not to be another bother in her already stressful life.

"They said they were going to file for a divorce," she choked out.

I opened my mouth in an attempt to comfort her with words but found I had none so I settled for a warm hug instead. To my relief, she accepted the gesture and rested her head on my shoulder. I was positive she just needed someone to be there for her; someone who wouldn't leave her so easily.

"It's alright, m'lady. I'll always be here if you need me."

Her gentle cries left wet tears to roll down my leather suit before they transitioned into more violent sobs. "Thank you, Adrien." I felt my cheeks burn as my grip tightened around her.

"Of course. Anything for you, _mon chéri._ "

**Author's Note:**

> lol I don't even know where I was going with this XD It started off as a great idea and I didn't want to scrap it so I turned it into this over the past hour while I was stuck at my sister's friend's house. I hope you enjoyed whatever this is :)


End file.
